megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Labrys
Labrys is a 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon that was first mentioned in the Persona 3 Drama CD Moonlight but has made her first actual appearance in Persona 4 Arena. It is explained that she uses an axe opposed to firearms (like that of 7th Generation Aigis) due to her regulatory system being inadequate.Member in lab coat: "She wasn't given firearms, since her regulatory system was inadequate, so she was instead loaded with some kind of special equipment." Appearances *''Persona 3 Drama CD Vol. 2 - Moonlight'' *''Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character Design Labrys is a ''mechanical maiden with pale skin, blueish gray hair and piercing red eyes similar to Metis, dressed in Yasogami High's summer uniform which covers some parts of her mechanical body. One of the most interesting features about her design is her head piece which resembles a medieval helmet. Personality Due to her larger Plume of Dusk, Labrys's personality developed quicker than the other mechanical maidens. She is a caring person who doesn't want to hurt or kill anyone she cares about. When she thought she was the human student council president, she was serious, strict, and responsible. Profile Persona 4 Arena Labrys was originally Unit #031, one of the many models of Anti-Shadow Weapons created by the Kirijo Group to gather test data on Yakushima. Due to her larger than usual Plume of Dusk, #031 began showing signs of emotion upon activation and developed her ego at a quicker rate than the other units. In between being forced to kill her sister units for combat data and inheriting their memories, #031 and the other units were let outside to mingle amongst themselves. Here, #031 meets and befriends Unit #024, an older unit who was more emotionally developed than the others, who serves as #031's only friend alongside Snowy, a white dog that #024 found and cared for. Eventually, #031 is dubbed "Fifth Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Labrys" and is ordered to destroy the other units in an attempt to bring out her Persona through mental stress, despite Labrys's protests. Prior to this, #024 told Labrys about her personal goal to find a certain someone, and gave Labrys an archive with orders that she was not to open it until it was all over. Labrys is eventually forced to fight #024, but her attempts to disarm her and spare her life are thwarted when the scientists directly hijack #024's body and force Labrys to kill her. Labrys inherits #024's memories and notices an unusual voice, later revealed by #024's archive to be the girl whose personality was used as the basis of the personality of the early Anti-Shadow Weapons, and that #024 wanted to meet her and thank her for loving them. Labrys attempts to fight her way out of the facility and escape the island, but only manages to make it to the pier on the beach. Seeing the ocean for the first time, Labrys makes a wish that one of her successors would stand on this pier and find the person they are searching for, and that they would be able to go where she could not. Labrys is captured and deactivated, but like her sisters, her memory was transferred to all later units, such as Aigis. 13 years later, Labrys would be rediscovered by the Kirijo Group under Mitsuru Kirijo, though after receiving Labrys's "container" from Yakushima, the plane Mitsuru was on was hijacked and Labrys was stolen and taken to Inaba, where she was thrown into the TV. During this time, Labrys dreams of the ill girl she and #024 wanted to meet, and from her gets the idea of becoming a student council president. A voice appears in Labrys's head and shows her a image of Yasogami High School, offering her the chance to go to school and be the student council president. Labrys is brainwashed into thinking that she is the human student council president and that the school she is in is the real Yasogami High School. In reality, the fake school and the Midnight Arena are actually Labrys' dungeon in the TV World, created by her desire to be understood and accepted as a normal girl and her trauma over being forced to kill her fellow Anti-Shadow Weapons. This caused her dungeon to take the form of Yasogami High School and the P-1 Grand Prix, and allowed her to become the president of the student council of the fake school. She runs into Elizabeth, who attempts to open Labrys's eyes to the truth, and while Labrys fights her off, she is haunted by her words and is reminded of her promise to #024. Once the other Persona users arrive in the Arena and start causing a ruckus, Labrys attempts to stop them, but to no avail. Eventually, Mitsuru and Aigis realize who she is, but she is captured by "General Teddie", actually her Shadow, who goads her into rejecting it. After the Shadow is defeated by the player, Labrys accepts her flaws with the help of both the Shadow Operatives and the Investigation Team and receives her own Persona, Ariadne. Despite the incident being seemingly resolved, Labrys' mind is suddenly hacked for a moment by the human culprit outside the TV, and is ordered by the Malevolent Entity to attack the player, before being freed by either Fuuka or the player fighting off Labrys. Afterwards, Labrys joins with her sister Aigis and the Shadow Operatives, vowing to find whoever did this to her and the others, though she and Aigis also vow to find the girl she and #024 wished to meet. Aigis also reveals that Labry's wish came true as Aigis met the hero of Persona 3 on the same pier, being able to leave the island. Play Style Labrys' is an heavy offensive character that operates based on momentum. Unique to Labrys, she gains more power based on her axe tiers that increase the more she attacks with her axe, blocked or not. But while her attacks can do heavy damage, they are typically slow and has a lot of recovery. Persona 4 Arena *I'll protect the public density of Inada! (at the start of her Arcade Mode) *Coming in opening! (While performing Brake) *Ready or not! (While performing Guillotine Axe) *Strench strings (While performing Weaver's Art: Sword) Gallery Trivia *In the Japanese version of the game, Labrys speaks in the accent of the Kansai region. In the English version, since there is no definite equivalent to a Kansai accent in English, a Boston accent is used to emulate it although her backstory is not changed at all to "accommodate". *During story mode in the English version Labrys quotes the movie Rush Hour when questioned about her accent with the line "Do you understand the words comin' outta my mouth?" *Labrys' name is a term for a symmetrical doubleheaded axe from Crete in Greece. This is the form her weapon takes. **Furthermore, her name is similar in pronounciation and spelling to "labyrinth", the maze in the story of Theseus, who was given a sword and a ball of red wool by Ariadne. Said story is also of Cretan origin. ** A Labrys is used to represent feminism, fitting for a robot in the form of a girl. References Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters